


Mountains, Cold

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Skyhold, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By morning, the snow had blanketed the ground in the courtyard at Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains, Cold

By morning, the snow had blanketed the ground in the courtyard at Skyhold. 

Grumbling audibly, Dorian pulled his cloak tighter around him and scowled as he trudged in heavy boots across the frosty lawn, kicking the white powder in a way that seemed to imply that the precipitation had personally wronged him.

There was a faint whipping sound, and then a solid, cold mass socked the mage in the back of the head.

He halted, completely unmoving for what seemed like several seconds. Blinking furiously, Dorian gathered himself and then whipped around, ready to deliver a furious tongue lashing.

“Sera, I swear by all that is sacred -”

But he stopped.

Looking back at him from some yards away was a large, grinning Qunari.

Dorian narrowed his eyes.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he lowered his hand down to pick up a fistful of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was snow.


End file.
